Invisible
by toomuchempathy
Summary: Lucy isn't feeling like a member of the team anymore. Ever since Natsu and Lisanna got together she just feels left out, will Lucy ever really fit in with her team again? Or is this the end of an era? Nalu, some Nali
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Third Wheel

Lucy got out of the shower and put on a pair of leggings, a sweatshirt, and converse, and began her walk to the guild hall. She listened to a playlist Levy made for her, she had the best taste in music. Sadly, they hadn't been hanging out as much because she was so busy with Gajeel; but she knew what having a crush was like. She didn't want Levy to stop hanging out with him simply because she was abandoned by her own crush. _Stop thinking like that Lucy, he is Lisanna's boyfriend now. He isn't_ your _anything._ She sighed, oh how she wished he was her _anything_. Natsu was a friend, not _her_ friend, but a friend. She decided a while back to stop possessing any part of Natsu, he was Lissana's now. When she arrived at the great hall, she was welcomed with a smiling Maryjane. "Hello there Lucy!" Maryjane said, as happy as ever. Lucy managed a smile, "Good morning Maryjane." Maryjane frowned, "Is everything alright Lucy? You don't seem yourself today." Lucy's eyes widened, had she really been that transparent? "Oh no! I'm great, just super sleepy. I was up half the night writing." she said enthusiastically, hoping for no follow up questions. Maryjane smiled and nodded at Lucy before turning to help someone sitting at the bar. Lucy started towards her group of friends, containing _a_ friend. When she got to the table, she sat down next to Erza, who had really helped her a lot in her newly found…situation. Erza smiled and greeted her but no one else at the table so much as noticed her existence. She was invisible, and he didn't even look at her. He had his hand snaked around Lisanna's waist, of course he didn't look at her. She was invisible to him. She meant nothing to him. She was nothing.

But what she didn't see, was Natsu taking every chance he could to look at the beautiful blonde at the other end of the table.

SO there it is! This is only my second pic and I know my writing isn't the best but let me know what you guys think and if you think I should continue this story! Much love!

-H


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What?

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

After an exhausting day at the guild hall, Lucy decided to call it quits. As she was about to say goodbye to the only person that even remotely noticed her existence, she saw Erza talking to Natsu. Why him? Why couldn't she have been talking to _anyone_ but him? She settled on just leaving, not saying goodbye to her friend, or a friend for that matter. Mirajane noticed her leaving, and she stopped her, "Hey Lu! You on your way out?"

"Yeah, I'm off. Really tired, like I said, I was up all night writing."

"Oh! I'll walk you out, let me just get my bag!"

 _Oh I wish you wouldn't._ Anymore time here meant more time for her to have an uncomfortable interaction with him. She didn't want to taint their whole friendship and all their memories with a couple of awkward interactions. She waited for Mirajane nonetheless, she was her family and she would wait. As she stood waiting, she noticed Natsu looking at her out of the corner of her eye. _Hurry up Mirajane!_ She decided it wouldn't hurt to look, just once; just to see if he was still there. Just once to calm her nerves, and then she wouldn't look again. So, like a fool, she looked. She made direct contact with Natsu, who was coming toward her, and he did not look happy. In fact, he looked like someone had dangled fresh fish right in his face and then took off; he looked angry enough to kill. He walked right in front of her face, demanding her attention, he grabbed her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he seethed. _Oh no, Erza. Please, please tell me she didn't tell him._ "You're coming with me." he gritted through his teeth, tugging her arm to move toward the exit.

Lucy mustered up all the courage she could, "No I am not! I am waiting for Mira, I told her I would let her walk me home and I will not leave here without her." Okay, so she told a little lie. He isn't going to just know you didn't tell her you would. It was the polite thing to do, to wait for her friend.

"If you think for one second that I care about who you said would walk you home, you are gravely mistaken."

"Mira! You're not taking Lucy home, I am. Walk Lisanna home if you want company." He shouted to the back room.

"But Natsu! You said you'd walk me home!" she said, giving her biggest puppy dog eyes. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Im sorry Lisanna, tomorrow I will. Goodbye, get some good sleep tonight, okay?" He said lovingly, practically purring as they parted.

Lucy thought she was going to be sick. What did Erza tell him that would make him so angry if he was still acting like this with Lisanna? Something told her she was about to find out.

CHAPTER 2 ! I know it's not super long but I had a huge exam today so i promise the next upload will be longer. I want to give a HUGE shoult out to Sqydd because their review helped me SO MUCH and any constructive criticism/ideas will help VERY MUCH. So yeah, thank you and keep reviewing so I know what you guys want/don't want and what I can do to improve my writing! Much love!

-H


End file.
